pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Across the Second Dimension... Again
'' This story contains high amounts of pure awesome. If you are not logged in, (a member of the wiki) under 9, or have never seen ATSD, please do not read.'' Prologue Star Johnson glanced around nervously. She made sure no one was watching, and then pushed a button on a remote, transporting her into the second dimension, where the Resistance needed her for a top secret mission... (Where they were supposedly killed...) Part 1 Agent P rocks2272: *walks in and sits down in theater* This is gonna be good. ( *Disney logo appears on screen with Phineas and Ferb twist* ( *Everything's Better with Perry (instrumental) starts playing and From Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh... appears on screen along with "ACROSS THE SECOND DIMENSION...AGAIN?"* Three months later, at the Baseball tournament... The big game was about to start. "The championship game is here once again,Fred." "Sure is,Star.I'm Freddy Mann,and this is your host, Star Johnson!" Star beamed when he said her name. She smiled at Freddy. "The game has yet to begin. Why don't we put in a guest-" He cut her off when he said, "Sure. He builds it ALL. From a rollercoaster to a robot rodeo..." They finished it off together, "PHINEAS FLYNN!" "What did you do today,Phineas?"said Star. "Well,we built a GIANT working water bottle, but it vanished into dust! It happens every day."said Phineas. Star started sweating. She really knew. She mumbled,"Doctor D." Freddy replied, "What?" She quickly replied back,"Nothing." Just then a big green portal opened.Then out came The Resistance! Star's mouth was WIDE open. She said,"You guys! You came back!!!" She ran and gave Second Dimension Candace a big hug. Second Candace said, "Welcome back,soldier. We thought you'd want this." She handed me a green remote that looked just like hers.Star said,"Thanks. But WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Just then,we all heard a static sound. Ferb came in on Star's watch. She then noticed Phineas wasn't wearing his video watch. Ferb then said,"We need you." Everyone was staring. Ferb said"Did I not make my point? We need all of you!" "Oh." He then clances over to the gaping second dimension hole,and Star says,"We need to close that." "WAIT! I need to come in!" The voice is revealed to be Stacy-2's. "Pewh. I would've got cut in half!" Everyone just stared at her. "Well... I hope we're all here now. Is everything swell in your dimension now?" Phineas-2 replied,"Yeah. Now that we have summer,we have more fun than ever!" "That's good,Phineas-2." Phineas said,"Who are you guys?" Candace-2 spoke up and said,"We live in another dimension. You should remember us." "Um.... I should?" Star then quickly fills in Candace-2 with info. "Oh." Star says,"This could NOT possibly end well." '-MEANWHILE-' ♫D''oofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!♫ French Narrator from Spongebob: "Doofenshmirtz just finished building a Talk-inator. *stops the french accent* Whats with the -inators?! *gasps* A PLATYPUS GOT HIT WITH THE RAY! NOEZ!!!!! *eats cheeseburger* / *Dramatic music plays* Star: *in the background* That was expected. Very expected. Part two: The super-awesome-crime-fighty part. '*Theme song plays*''' Star teleported to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "HOLY MACARONI!" she yelled as Perry got hit with the bright green ray. That prompted her to ask, "What are you building?" Doof simply replyed, "A Talk-inator." Star just stared. "Wow" she breathed. "Perry can talk." She started sweating. She also thought that he wouldn't be able to keep his secret much longer. Terry got hit from across the street?! She made a face similar to this:O.o. "This could NOT possibly get stranger." She also wondered: What would you use a talk-inator for?! Doofenshmirtz said:"Well,it makes someone speak a language that they don't already speak." Star just said: "Oh.Now it makes sense." Star then promptly teleported to the O.W.C.A headquarters to get an amnesia-reversing ray. '-MEANWHILE-' Baljeet: Hey,where's Terry? Phineas:I don't know. McKenna: *raises hand* 2D Candace: What? McKenna: I don't get this. What are we here for? 2D Candace: Emperor Doofenshmirtz has regained the upper hand. Phineas: Emperor who-ha? All 2nd dimension people: DOOFENSHMIRTZ! Star: *teleports back* Hey guy- WHAT THE HOO-HA?! *shoots everyone with the Amnesia-reversing ray* YEE-HAW! Phineas: Well, that was odd. Candace: Yeah. I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes. With things I've never seen before. Stacy: Yeah. Me too. Soon everyone was chattering about this,and so on and so forth. Perry just flew back in on his jetpack. Perry: Who-what-where-when- Star: Perry, I'm sure you have a million questions about what happened in the last 10 minutes,but I'll explain later. Perry: O.....kay? 2D Candace: Dr. Baljeet, Re-open the portal. Backwards. Dr.Baljeet: Yes Sir. ( *whirrrrrr* 2D Candace: Well, we have to go now. Phineas: WAIT! We can help you! 2D Candace: No. Its too dangerous. Phineas: But we did it before! 2D Candace: Okay. Fine. It just might take a while. Phineas: Like a week or something? 2D Candace: Yeah. Phineas: Okay. Phineas: *writes a note* The note: Dear Mom, 11-23-11 I am leaving to the second dimension along with Ferb and a few other friends. I might not be back for a few weeks. Heck, even months. But I want you to know that I always loved you. If I don't return, I am most likely dead or imprisoned. If that is true, Star Johnson will contact you. Please let Dad know about this. :::::::::: Love, :::::::::: Phineas. Star: Im putting that on the fridge. *puts note on fridge* McKenna: CAN WE GO NOW?! All: YES. ( *everyone steps through portal and enters a city in ruins* Phineas: Wow. Star: Things have changed since we were last here. ~TBC~ Songs Carpe Diem: Changed up! (end credits) Running Gags "Too Young" Line Candace: Aren't you a little... young to save the universe? Phineas:No, no I'm not. Ferb's Line Ferb: We need you. Perry's entrance to his lair Same as ATSD. Wheres Perry line Baljeet: Hey, Where's Terry? Phineas: I dunno. Whatcha Doin line Evil Jingle "♫Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! In the Sky!♫" Memorable Quotes Continuity (Traffic Cam Caper) The "Evil Jingle" is a refrence to the jingle in this episode. (The Chronicles of Meap) The "Too Young" line is a refrence to the end credits Copyrights The talk-inator idea was from Chance135 on the wiki. Thanks Chance! Category:Dialogue Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Second Dimenisional Articles Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:2nd Dimension Category:Stories Category:Movies Category:Dialogue Category:Fanon Works by Chance135